Forged of the Yellow Sun Episode 2: First Date
by DevinReidar
Summary: Things have begun to get better between Clark and Lana, but what happens when Kal-El begins to be stalked by a senior who can amplify a person's greatest fears? Please Review.


I do claim any right to the smallville characters or storylines. This is written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no rights to the music suggested in this story, and is merely there as background for certain scenes.

Enjoy!

* * *

The basketball bounced off of the hard dirt of the driveway in front of the Kent Farm, Clark's hand moving in rythm with his footwork as he dribbled for better position on Pete. Pete took a swat at the ball, stealing it away from Clark and running towards the goal. He leapt, the ball rolling perfectly off of his fingertips and falling through the goal. Pete landed with a grin.

"So man, I heard you and Lana got a big date this friday," he said.

Clark did his best not to blush, but could not keep a boyish grin from spreading across his face. "Yeah, but it's nothing out of the ordinary. We're going to dinner and a movie."

Pete arched an eyebrow, passing Clark the ball. "Nothing out of the ordinary for Clark Kent? That doesn't sound possible," he said with a chuckle.

Clark sighed as he caught the pass and started to dribble. He took a jump shot, watching with satisfaction as it passes through the hoop. "That's what I'm going to need your help with, Pete. I can't afford to mess this chance with Lana up. I need you to keep me focused."

Pete collected the rebound, dribbling back over to where Clark was standing. "So, in other words, you want me to make sure you don't go off saving the world and stand Lana up again?"

Clark nodded. "This is really important to me, Pete," he said.

Pete grinned, patting Clark on the shoulder. "Sure thing, man. I'll keep you on the straight and narrow. Things have been kinda normal around here lately anyways. How hard could it be?"

* * *

Kala Darvis sat in front of the school guidance counselor, Jennifer Morgan. Kala was a pretty girl with amber hair and a soft, innocent smile. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her skin fair and soft. Kala had attended Smallville High from her freshman year, and was now a senior. She had always been one of the downtrodden students until recently. Her grandfather's death had put a large sum of money into her hands, and she had used it to become one of the most popular girls in school. She now had the right clothes, car, looks, and the confidence to go with it. Why the guidance counselor had asked to see her was something she had yet to figure out. 

"Kala, I'm worried about you, Ms. Morgan began. The middle-aged woman looked at Kala over her glasses. Age had not done her well, but she was still a handsome woman, even if the lines around her eyes bespoke many long years of hardship. "You used to be one of the top students in the school, but lately your grades have been slacking. I've noticed that you've also given up Mu Alpha Theta and several other extra-curricular activities."

Kala waved her hand dismissively at Ms. Morgan. "I don't have time for any of that stuff anymore. I've got more important things to do."

Jennifer arched an eyebrow. "More important things? You mean like spying on fellow students?" she asked as she tossed a video tape onto the desk.

Kala's eyes widened when she saw the tape, and she immediately got to her feet. "Where did you get this!?"

Ms. Morgan's eyes narrowed at the student before her and she picked up the tape. "I found this inside a camera, actually," she replied. The counselor bent down behind her desk, emerging with a red Prada backpack. She held it up for Kala to see. "The camera was in this bag, which you left sitting outside your locker yesterday afternoon. Needless to say I was rather disturbed when I watched the tape."

"You have no proof that it's mine!" Kala countered vehemently.

"It has your name on the inside tag, Kala," Ms. Morgan replied. "Which begs the question. Why are you stalking Clark Kent?"

"What are you going to do?" Kala asked, avoiding the question.

"First, I'm going to go to the principal," Jennifer said. "Then we're going to contact your parents and get you some help, sweetie."

"You can't do that!" she shouted. "You have no idea how hard I've worked to get where I am! You're going to ruin everything!"

Jennifer raised her hands, attempting to calm her down. "Kala, please. I'm just trying to help you."

"You're trying to ruin me!" Kala roared. She clenched her fists at her sides, her eyes burning with anger and fear gripping her tight. She couldn't let this get out. She had to do something. She suddenly felt something burst from within her, and though she couldn't quite tell what it was, Ms. Morgan's reaction frightened her.

Jennifer's eyes widened in horror as she saw Kala's eyes burst into flame. She looked around, trying for a route to escape but the windows and door suddenly became sealed over in brick. Her gaze shifted back to Kala, who grinned wickedly. The tape on her desk burst into flame, which then ignited the desk itself. Jennifer screamed, pulling off her jacket and trying to smother fire. This plan failed, however, when her jacket also caught on fire. More flames burst forth from different areas in the room, and within moments the entire room was ablaze. Jennifer screamed, her worst nightmare coming to life before her very eyes.

"Kala help me!" she screamed. Tears streamed down her face, her heart racing as she frantically tried to fight the fire. She ran over to the wall, reaching for the extinguisher, but a wall of flame erupted between them, halting her progress. Jennifer knew that her end was near, and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. As she looked back at Kala, the girl's visage filtered through the flames appeared to be the countenance of a demon. Ms. Morgan's eyes widened, feeling her heart sieze in her chest.

Kala watched in horror as her school guidance counselor clutched her chest, falling to the floor in a dead heap behind her desk. The senior walked over, seeing the woman lying facedown on the floor. She knelt down next to the body, rolling Ms. Morgan over onto her back. The sight was enough to make her scream. She backed away as rapidly as she could, grabbing her backpack and the tape before running out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

**Based on the hit television series "Smallville"**

_Forged of the Yellow Sun_

Episode 2 - First Date

BACKGROUND MUSIC - BLINK 182: FIRST DATE

Clark's alarm went off, waking him out of the first restful sleep he'd had since finding out about where he came from. He stretched before climbing out of bed and grabbing his clothes for the day. Before leaving his bedroom, Clark checked his calendar. It was Wednesday, two days before his first date with Lana. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. He only had to avoid trouble for two more days, which in Smallville was a more daunting task than it seemed.

He made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the laundry room along the way. Clark entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He went through his regular morning routine: brushing, shaving, and a shower. Halfway through his shower is when things went wrong. The water suddenly went from piping hot to arctic cold. Normally the cold wouldn't have affected Clark, but the sudden change caused him to yelp. Using his superhuman speed, he finishes taking his shower and shuts off the water.

A few minutes later, Clark walks into the kitchen, still drying his hair with a towel. John and Martha were seated at the table, and both looked up at him curiously as he entered. He was fully dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt beneath a blue striped button-up collared shirt, but his hair was still sopping wet. His towel hung around his neck as he continued to dry his hair, and he arched an eyebrow at his parents.

"Did you guys know that the water heater just went out?" he asked.

John's brow furrowed as he shook his head. "Are you sure you just weren't in the shower too long, son?"

Clark's brow raised and he let out a chuckle. "Dad, I usually take fifteen seconds in the shower. I took ten minutes today. There's no way the hot water could have run out."

Martha rubbed her temples, sighing heavily. "Just something else that's going bad on this farm. It's like it picked the moment when we're in the worst financial trouble to fall apart."

Clark placed a reassuring hand on his mother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm sure we'll find a way to fix everything. Even if I need to take some time off from school."

John shook his head. "No, son. You're not going to do that. School is too important. We'll figure something out, and if there's a way you can help, I promise we'll let you know."

Clark opened a package of pop tarts, taking them out of the wrapping and setting them in the toaster. "Maybe it's something small," he said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Let's hope so, Clark," Martha replied. "You'd better get going before you're late."

"Alright," Clark said. "Just let me know if anything comes up." In a blur, he zips out of the house, moving with the speed of a bullet. The pop tarts jump out of the toaster a moment later, and before they even reach the peak of their flight, Clark zips back into the house and snatches them out of the air. He offers his parents a grin. "Two hundred eleven times in a row," he said with a wink. For the second time, Clark left the house in a blur of speed.

* * *

Lex Luthor leaned over his pool table, carefully lining up his shot before striking the cue ball. The small white sphere rolled at high velocity towards its target, hitting with the force of a hammer striking an anvil. The result was a beautiful break, in which six and four balls both entered pockets. He straightened up, walking around the table to set up his next shot. 

"You've improved your game, son," Lionel's voice said from behind him. "Now if you could just improve your business game you and I might one day play on the same field."

Lex turned around to see his father standing before him, and immediately his mood darkened. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Pops?"

Lionel withdrew a piece of paper from his briefcase, handing it to Lex, who took it. "I think that explains the nature of my presence here, Son."

Lex read over the paper for a moment, his brow furrowing. He handed it back to Lionel. "This is a buyout offer worth two point five million dollars for the caves. Why the sudden generosity, dad?"

Lionel gave him the same smug grin he always did when he had something up his sleeve. "This is a one-time offer, Lex. Take it or leave it, but I can assure you that it would be in your best interest to accept and just move on."

Lex forced a chuckle, shaking his head. "Dad, I've never known you to have a sense of humor. Are you feeling alright?"

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," Lionel said. He withdrew another sheet of paper. "I thought, in light of the circumstances, I would deliver this to you personally." He holds out the paper to Lex, who takes it and begins to read.

"This is a notice of investigation," Lex said, his gaze lifting to meet Lionel's. He managed to keep his emotions in check, but with the anger and frustration boiling up within him it was becoming increasingly difficult. "What's the meaning of this?"

"With everything that's gone on in those caves since your company took them over, Lex, it was only a matter of time before the report landed on the wrong person's desk. Between the rave, the parasites, and the bad choices made by your archeologist, I'd say it's only a matter of time before the government seizes control of the property and sells it to a more 'qualified' research team."

Lex glared at his father, ripping the buyout offer in half. "No deal."

"Lex, I'm suprised at the rashness of your decision," Lionel said. "It's not like you to be irrational about business."

"This isn't over, Dad," Lex said, his voice low and with the slight hint of a threat. He pointed a finger directly in his father's face. "Remember what Winston Churchill said after the bombing of Pearl Harbor, Dad. You're bringing this upon yourself."

"Don't lecture me with my own teachings, Lex," Lionel replied. "Lest you forget Pearl Harbor was the greatest loss the American Military ever suffered."

"Get out," Lex said. Had he possessed Clark's heat vision, Lionel would have been melted to slag before he ever made it out the door. As it was, Lionel left without and incident, leaving Lex standing by himself. With an angry roar, Lex slammed his pool cue down against the edge of the table, snapping it in half. He wouldn't let his father win. He couldn't.

* * *

The bell rang, and as students poured into the hallway on their way home, Chloe ran up to meet Clark. He was standing at his locker, collecting books to take home for his homework. She pulled her hair back behind her ear, giving him one of her signature "you forgot me, again" looks. 

Clark looked over at her, and noting the expression on her face, his brain suddenly went into overdrive, trying to remember if he had forgotten to do something for her. "Hey, Chloe," he said. "What's up?"

"Did you forget to do something last night? Like turn in your interview with Lex about Dr. Walden?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Clark didn't have to answer; the expression on his face told her everything she needed to know. She sighed, shaking her head. "Let me guess, you forgot."

"Chloe, I'm sorry, but I had to help Lana over at the Talon and-" he began.

"And it slipped your mind," she finished for him. "I understand Clark. It's just like always. Whenever something comes up with Lana, I get thrown to the curb."

"Chloe, it's not like that," he tried to explain.

"Just forget it, Clark," she interrupted. "If I can't count on you, and if you don't care about the [iTorch[/i, then why are you even working for it?"

Clark let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. How could she jump on him like this? Sure he'd been late more often than not, but it wasn't always Lana. If only she knew about his secret, things might be different. If that were the case, however, she would eventually learn about his destiny, and then what would she think of him? No, she would just have to be mad at him for now. He only hoped that their years of friendship would be able to overcome this. He would fix it, though, if only for now.

"You're right, Chloe," he said. "Maybe I shouldn't be working for the [iTorch[/i anymore." Without another word, he closed his locker and turned his back on Chloe, starting the longest walk out of Smallville High he'd ever taken. Chloe watched him leave, tears stinging her eyes. What had she just done?

Kala watched as Clark turned away from Chloe, ducking back into the classroom she had just left. She quickly stored her camera away in her backpack and picked up her books. She waited for the right moment, then stepped out into the hallway, walking right into Clark. There was a loud crash as her books hit the floor, sending papers scattering everywhere.

"Oh jeeze, I'm sorry, Clark," she said as she bent down to pick her books up. To her delight, Clark also bent down and began helping her collect her things. "I'm such a klutz," she added.

"It's alright," Clark assured her as they stood up. He offered her an encouraging smile. "You're Kala, right?"

A wide smile spread over her face. "Yeah, we've only ran into each other a couple of times," she said. "So... did you hear what happened to Ms. Morgan?"

Clark nodded, his expression saddening. "Yeah, I still don't understand it. The autopsy said she died of sudden massive heart failure, but she was only in her early thirties."

"I know," Kala agreed. "It was so sad. Do they have any leads?"

Clark shook his head. "Unfortunately no. They're convinced that she died of natural, albiet uncommon, causes."

There was a long pause, and Kala and Clark shared a slightly uncomfortable silence. Kala was the first to speak. "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked.

Clark blushed, slipping an embarassed smile. "I'm flattered Kala, but I've just gotten into a relationship with someone."

Kala's brow furrowed slightly. She knew who he was talking about. She couldn't stand Lana Lang. She was only a sophomore, but she was treated like a goddess by the student body and teachers. It wasn't a hidden fact that Clark had always had his eye on her, but Kala knew that if she was to win the man she loved over, she would have to get rid of Lana. She decided to cover her tracks.

"I was just talking about going out as friends, Clark," she lied. "Everyone knows about you and Lana."

Clark arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's not like you two have been hiding it very well."

Clark blushed again, chuckling softly. "I didn't realize it was that obvious. I'm sorry if I seemed arrogant."

Kala smiled softly, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it, Clark. So what do you say we hang out at the Talon tonight?"

Clark thought for a moment, and realized that with the farm in its current state he couldn't afford to take any extra time away. "I'm sorry, Kala, but I'm going to have to take a rain check. Got some problems at the farm. We'll do it another time though, okay?"

Kala nodded, holding back her disappointment. "Sure, Clark. See ya around." She watched as he left the school, setting her jaw in anger. If Lana Lang was the only thing standing in her way to get Clark, then she would just have to remove that obstacle.

* * *

As the last of the patrons left the Talon, Lana locked the front doors and walked back behind the counter to close down the register and get ready to go home. Her head perked up when she heard a noise, but after scanning the room for a few moments she shrugged, deciding it was nothing and going back to her work. She finished counting down the register without further incident, sealing up the deposit and collecting her purse. 

When she looked up, the sight that greeted her truly terrified her. She was no longer in the Talon, instead, she was standing in the middle of a massive medical ward. All around her lay her friends and family. They were motionless, pale, devoid of life. Sheer terror gripped her, and she felt her heart start to race out of control. To her immediate left lay Nell, and in the bed beside her was Henry Small, her birthfather. To her right lay her parents, their bodies scorched beyond all recognition.

Tears stung her eyes, her body convulsing from the shock and utter horror before her eyes. She screams, running down the seemingly infinite corridor of sterilized death and decay. Another face catches the corner of her eye and she nearly falls over trying to stop. It was a sight she had never hoped to see again. Lying in the bed was Clark Kent. Lana fell to her knees, crawling over to him and taking his hand.

"Clark! Oh please Clark! What's happening to me!? What happened here?" she begged. Her heart leapt a little when Clark's eyes fluttered open, and his head turned. His gaze met hers, and the amount of hurt that poured from his eyes made her very soul weep.

"Lana... I'm sorry, but we were never meant to be. None of us were ever meant to be part of your life."

Lana shook her head, speaking though her body was wracked with sobs. "No... this isn't real! This can't be real!"

"It is real, Lana," a familiar voice said from behind her. Lana turned, and screamed when she saw her own corpse sitting up in its bed. Her own lifeless eyes stared at her as though boring a hole into her very soul. "They're all going to die. They're all going to leave you forever."

_

* * *

_

Clark was walking by the Talon on his way to meet Lana after she got off work, and when he reached the front door, he immediately noticed something was horribly wrong. Lying in the middle of the floor was the dark-haired beauty that he had loved for as long as he could remember. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, her eyes squeezed shut as her body convulsed violently. He felt his heart turn to ice, his blood running cold as he realized that she was in trouble.

With a surge of strength, Clark crashed through the front door, feeling razor sharp shards of glass bounce off of him as though they were rubber bands. He rushed over to Lana, not using his super speed in case whoever had done this to her was still around, and knelt down beside her. With a gentle but hurried touch, he took her into his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Lana! Lana what's wrong!? It's me, Clark! What's wrong!?"

Lana's eyes snapped open when she heard Clark's voice, and suddenly she was no longer in the endless ward of apocalypse. She was safe, back in the Talon, and in Clark's arms. She realized her face was wet with tears, and she held Clark in a vice grip, as though he was the only thing keeping her from losing sanity. Her body shook with sobs, but Clark's soothing touch started to calm her before long. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair and over her back, whispering softly in her ear.

"Shh," he said comfortingly. "It's all right now. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you Lana."

The worry was evident in his voice, which shook when he spoke. His touch soothed her, and she melted into his arms. With every word he spoke, she felt her fear ebb away, his voice calming the raging storm within her heart and soul. His body felt warm against hers, and for a time she just lay there listening to the sound of his heartbeat and the rythm of his breathing. Feeling the strength of the arms around her gave her comfort that she had never felt with Whitney or anyone else. She felt secure, safe, and loved.

Lana slowly withdrew from Clark, her gaze meeting his. It was the most distressed he had ever seen her. Her cheeks were still wet with tears, which he gently wiped away with a soft brush of his thumb. He kissed her forehead tenderly, his hands moving to rest on her shoulders. He offered her a brave smile, wishing there was more he could do.

"What happened?" he asked, managing to keep his voice steady. It still unnerved him greatly to see her like this.

Lana shook her head, a shudder running through her to her very core. "I'm... not sure. One minute I was closing down the register, the next I was standing inside my own worst nightmare. I was so scared, Clark. It seemed so real."

Clark took her into his arms, bringing her head once again to rest on his chest. "Nothing is going to hurt you, Lana. I'm right here. I'll help you find out what happened, and why it happened. We'll get through this, okay?"

Lana nodded slowly, sniffing as Clark helped her to her feet. She collected her purse and the deposit, finally managing to compose herself. She was still fearful, but thankful that Clark came to her rescue. She looks up at him, her eyes almost begging him as she asked her next question.

"Would you mind walking me to the bank and then home?" she asked.

Clark smiled, slipping an arm around her shoulders and nodding. "No problem. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate, okay?"

As they walked out of the Talon, Lana looked up at Clark and nodded, smiling. "I won't. Thank you, Clark. You really are my knight in shining armor."

Lana gave Clark a kiss on the cheek goodbye before walking into Chloe's house. She had never been more frightened in her life than an hour before, but Clark's timing had been perfect as always. She had begun to feel a little annoyed that he was always there to save her, but that evening had put things in perspective for her. If Clark hadn't been there... She shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

"Late night?" Chloe asked as Lana entered their room. The sudden sound of her voice made Lana nearly jump out of her skin.

"Chloe! You scared me," she said breathlessly. She placed a hand over her chest, taking a moment to catch her breath. After a moment of awkward silence, she realized that she still hadn't answered Chloe's question. "Yeah, actually. It was a really bad night for me."

Chloe nodded, but said nothing in response. Every time she looked at Lana nowadays, she couldn't help but be reminded of the time Clark was deathly ill. She had told him everything when she visited, but the only person Clark could think of in his feverish state was Lana. That day had hurt her deeply, and being reminded of it only kept the wound from healing. Lana must have noticed the shift in her demeanor, because she moved over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Chloe shook her head, getting to her feet. "Lana, please don't take this the wrong way, but I just need a little time to sort some things out. She pulls out a small pink piece of paper out of her pocket. "When Clark was sick, I went to visit him. I poured my heart out to him in this letter, and in his stupor the only name he said was yours."

Lana reeled from this, not knowing what to say. She knew that Chloe had feelings for Clark, but she never realized just how strong they were. "Chloe, I..."

"No, Lana. I don't blame you. It's not your fault," Chloe said. She tossed the note onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. "As if that wasn't bad enough, Clark and I had a fight today." She hung her head, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "He quit the _Torch_."

Lana didn't know what to say. Even though Chloe said that it wasn't her fault, she still couldn't help but feel responsible for some of her pain. As Chloe left, she picked the note up off of the table and opened it.

_Dear Clark,_

_I wanna let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me._

_I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your bestfriend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the Spring formal, but I can't. Because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings._

_My dad told me there are two types of girls—the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me, because I think you're worth the wait._

_Chloe

* * *

_The next day at school, Pete walked into the _Torch_, but stopped when he saw a red-faced Chloe sitting in front of her computer. Her head was resting in her hand, and a look of utter depression was on her face. Pete slowly closed the door behind him before approaching her.

Upon hearing the door close, Chloe looked up. Seeing Pete, she quickly closed the windows on her computer and dried her eyes. "Hey, Pete," she said, trying to keep the shakiness from her voice. "What's up."

Pete frowned, setting his backpack down and taking a seat. "I found out that Kala was the last person to see Ms. Morgan before she died. As it turns out, she had an appointment about half an hour before her body was found."

Chloe's eyes widened, and as her journalistic tenacity kicked in, she forgot all about Clark and Lana. "Have you managed to interview her yet?"

Pete shook his head. "Not yet, but I was thinking of getting an interview with her over dinner," he said with a grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I swear, Pete. If you spent as much time focusing on this paper as you do on the female population of this school, you'd be working at the Planet by now."

Pete chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say? There's a lot of fish in the sea, and I've got a really big net." They laughed, quieting down a few moments later. Pete still wondered what was going on in Chloe's life to make her look as upset as when he first came in, but she seemed to be feeling better now. He decided not to press the issue further.

"Well I've got to get going," Pete said. "I have to set up a date for tonight."

Chloe shook her head at him, giving him a dismissive wave. "Go on, get out of here," she said with a soft smile. After Pete had left, she brought up the window she had been viewing again. It was the pictures of her and Clark and the Spring Festival, and the one night she had been truly happy.

* * *

Kala watched from her locker as Clark and Lana walked back to class from lunch, hand in hand. She felt anger boiling inside of her, anger that Clark had gotten to the Talon before she could finish Lana off the previous night. A deep ache tore at her heart each time she saw them together, and it was all she could do not to use her strange ability on Lana right then and there. But she would get her chance. She would find some way to tear Clark and Lana apart, even if she had to hurt Clark the same way he is her to do it. 

"Hey, Kala," said a voice from behind her. She turned and looked up to see Pete standing there.

"Hi," she said slowly. "Is there a reason you're talking to me?" she asked.

Pete was a little suprised by her antagonistic attitude, but decided to forge ahead regardless. "Well I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" he asked.

Kala looked over at Clark and Lana, who had just separated and were heading to their separate classes. She shifted her gaze back to Pete a moment later, an idea forming in her head. She smiled at him, but there was little warmth in her false facade. "I'm busy tonight, but how about dinner and a movie tomorrow?"

Pete's eyes widened a little in suprise, amazed at how easy it was. "Uh, sure. Tomorrow would be great. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds good to me," Kala replied. She smiled malevolently as Pete walked away. A multitude of options had now opened before her, and she relished the thought of using any number of them.

* * *

Lex flipped through papers on his desk, trying to find some sort of loophole that can help him keep control of the cave systems from his father. There had to be something he could do, but he couldn't think of exactly what. How his father had found out about the various problems was inconsequential, the fact of the matter was, Lex had to stop him. If he didn't he would never find the answers he was looking for. 

The door opened to his office and Helen walked in. She was still wearing her scrubs and lab coat from the hospital, having just gotten off work. She smiled when her eyes fell on her fiance', moving over to his side. Lex looked up when he felt her hand slide over his shoulder and onto his back, offering her as much of a smile as he could muster in his current mood.

"What's the matter, Lex?" she asked.

"My father is trying to seize control of the caves, and there doesn't seem to be anything I can do to stop him. He's using a dummy corporation to file an injunction against me because of all the incidents we've had since I took control of them."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Lex," she assured him. "Do we have any plans this evening?"

Lex shook his head. "No, but I need to talk to Clark. He's not going to be happy about this, but I need to let him know just in case I can't stop it from happening."

Helen nodded. "I think I'll stay here and relax. I'm sure Clark will understand, though," she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't be too late, Lex."

After she left, Lex stood and grabbed his jacket and keys, heading out to his car. He hated being the bearer of bad news, and lately that's all he seemed to be bringing Clark.

* * *

The smell of hay filled the air, along with the steady thump of bales hitting the ground. Each time one of them made impact, a cloud of dust swirled up into the air. Clark grabbed another bale by its ropes and tossed it from the back of the truck into the cow pasture, enjoying being out in the late afternoon sun. He heard the scraping of tires over a dirt road, looking up in time to see Chloe and Lana pull to a halt at the end of the Kent Farm Driveway. Lana climbed out of the passenger seat, dressed in blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a black t-shirt. 

She walked up to Clark as Chloe left, offering him a smile. Something in her expression, however, told Clark that all was not well. He decided not to press the issue, climbing out of the truck bed after tossing the last bale into the pasture.

"You want me to saddle up, Tyson?" he asked.

Lana nodded. "Yeah, it's been a few days since I rode. He needs a good run."

Clark was about to reply when he heard the roar of an engine. He looked up and was greeted with the sight of Lex's Porsche rolling down the driveway. He couldn't help but grin as Lex climbed out, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the expression on Lex's face. Before he could even think to say anything to Lana, she spoke.

"I'll meet you in the stables," she said.

Clark nodded, letting her go and walking over to Lex. "It's about time you came around, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten where I live," he said.

Lex removed his sunglasses, placing them in the breast pocket of his jacket. "Unfortunately, I didn't come to hang out, Clark. Something's come up, and you might not be able to enter the caves for a while."

Clark's mood immediately darkened, his brow creasing with worry. "What happened?"

"My dad has filed an injunction against my company," Lex replied, offering Clark an apologetic look. "He's going to take control and set up his own research team. Apparently he believes that there's something down there I'm hiding from him."

"Well can't you stop him?" Clark asked.

"I'm trying," he said, "but it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to do anything right now. We're going to have to wait for the results of the investigation."

"Lex, you can't let your father take those caves. He'll destroy them like he tried to destroy this town!" Clark said. He was adamant now, and his eyes burned with anger.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lex replied. "But I promise you I'm going to do everything I can to fix this. I know how important they are to you. Please just stay away from them for a little while until we get this sorted out."

Clark shook his head, sighing angrily. "I know it's not your fault, Lex, and I'll trust that you can handle this."

When Clark entered the stables a few minutes later, Lana could immediately tell that something was wrong. Tyson was already saddled and ready to go, but Lana hadn't mounted him yet. She tilted her head at Clark, slight worry appearing on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lex just told me that the caves aren't going to belong to his organization for much longer. His father's seizing control," he replied.

"Is there anything he can do?"

"He said he's working on it, but for the time being he's going to have to wait it out and see if the investigation brings anything out."

Lana nodded, not knowing what else to say. "I know those caves are important to you. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know, alright?"

Clark nodded, trying to press forward a brave smile. "We might be able to do something at the Talon if the need arises. I'm not content to play the waiting game, but Lex asked me not to get involved, and this time I'm going to trust his judgement."

Lana tilted her head at him, her expression one of pleasant suprise. "Clark Kent just sitting back and letting someone else handle the situation? I'm shocked."

Clark smiled, allowing himself a small laugh. "Well I've found there are some things that are more important, and more worthy of my time."

Lana's face split into a wide grin, stepping closer to him and standing on her tip-toes, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're sweet, Clark."

* * *

Kala sat at one of the tables within the Talon, sipping her latte' and uploading recordings from her video camera onto her laptop. She never saw Chloe walk in or come up behind her, and jumped when she heard her voice over her shoulder. 

"I take it Clark is going to be a big part of the video yearbook this year," Chloe said.

Kala quickly closed her laptop, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Not really, but we needed as much footage of each student as we could get," she replied quickly.

Chloe laughed softly, noting her apparent unease and the strangeness of the situation, but her attitude didn't alarm her. Rather it inspired her journalistic curiosity. "Do you mind if I have a seat?" she asked.

Kala thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, help yourself."

"Great," Chloe said as she took the chair across from Kala. "So would you mind giving me an interview for the [iTorch?[/i"

Kala suddenly felt quite anxious, not liking the way Chloe was putting her on the spot. Not wanting to seem suspicious, however, she reluctantly agreed. "Sure."

"Perfect," Chloe replied, pulling out a pencil and notepad. "So, I heard that you were the last person to see Ms. Morgan before she died. Did she seem like she was sick?"

Kala began to grow increasingly nervous, but kept her cool. "Not at all, actually. I'm suprised that she just passed like that. She seemed like she was in good shape."

"What were you two talking about? If it's something personal, don't feel pressured to give details," Chloe added quickly.

"Nothing personal. She just wanted to talk, ask me how my family was, how school was going, stuff like that," Kala replied.

"Do you think the cause of her death was natural, or do you suspect foul play was involved?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not a doctor," Kala snapped. "If the autopsy report declared it natural, then I support their decision."

Chloe's brow furrowed at the shift in Kala's attitude, sending up a red flag within her journalistic train of thought. "Fair enough," she said. "Some people have speculated that it looked like she died of fright. Do you know what could have frightened her so badly?"

Kala quickly stood up, too uncomfortable to continue. "Look, I know what you're getting at. I had nothing to do with Ms. Morgan's death. How could I have? She died of a heart-attack!"

"Kala, I wasn't trying to say-" Chloe began.

"This interview is over," Kala interrupted. She collected her things, throwing them into her backpack and walking out of the Talon, leaving a bewildered and now suspicious Chloe sitting by herself.

* * *

A crescent moon hung high amongst a glittering backdrop of stars, casting very little light on the landscape below. Chloe's red Volkswagon Beetle pulled to a stop in front of her house. From the shadows, a dark figure watched as she climbed out and walked up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. Kala kept an eye on Chloe through the windows as she made her way to her bedroom, watching as she started to get ready for bed. 

She concentrated, smiling malevolently as she focused on Chloe's mind, drawing the sophmore's greatest fears into her own twisted reality. Chloe bent down to pick up her pajama pants, but when she looked up she was no longer in her bedroom. Instead she stood inside a dark chamber. It was empty and completely black, save for a thin light filtering down from a hole in the ceiling into the center of the room. Beneath the light was a chair occupied by someone in a straight jacket. From what Chloe could tell the person was female, but she could gather no more information as the woman's back was facing her.

Fear struck her very soul, causing her to shiver. Chloe had always hated asylums, they terrified her more than anything else ever could. Still, her curiosity got the better of her, and she slowly began making her way around the figure, keeping her distance as she walked in a wide circle. When she came around to stand in front of the woman, she still was unable to make out her face. Long brown hair hung over her face, matted and dirty. The woman slowly rocked back and forth, muttering what sounded like gibberish.

Every part of Chloe screamed not to get any closer, to just run the other way as fast as she could, but her journalistic and natural curiosity once again got the better of her. She approached the woman, and when she came to within about a foot of her, the patient slowly lifted her head. Chloe took a step back, screaming when she saw her face. It was her mother.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Chloe," her mother said. "I've missed you."

"Mom?" Chloe said dumbfounded. "How... how did I get here? What's going on?"

"You were always meant to be here, Chloe," her mother said. She began to laugh, rocking back and forth a little faster. The laugh began as a small chuckle, but gradually grew more intense as she spoke. "You see, you're going to end up just like me, your nutcase mother. They're going to lock you away forever, just like they did me."

"No!" Chloe screamed, grabbing her head. "I'm not going crazy! I'm not like you!" She was extremely frightened by this point, but couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes off of the insane woman sitting before her.

"I hear them now, Chloe," she said. "They're coming to take you away! They'll lock you in a cell, just like they did me. Your friends will never come to see you; they'll forget you even exist, just like you have forgotten me."

There was a loud pounding at the door, and Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She screamed again, falling to the floor and crying out. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP! NO!"

Hands were grabbing her, pulling her to her feet. She felt something being stuck into the side of her neck, which caused even more intense panic to spread through her body. She opened her eyes, seeing one of the nurses walking towards her with a straight jacked of her own. Her mother's maniacle laughter filled the background, her jeers and malkavian giggles echoing through Chloe's mind. She was in Hell.

* * *

Lana was in her own bedroom, trying to pick out an outfit for tomorrow evening when she heard Chloe scream. Fear and adrenaline instantly began pumping through her entire body. She threw the dress she was holding onto the bed, racing to Chloe's room. What she saw instantly brought back memories of the Talon the night before. She rushed over to Chloe, wrapping her arms around her friend, trying to snap her out of it. "Chloe! Chloe its me, Lana!" 

Chloe's eyes snapped open, and upon seeing Lana, she burst into tears, her entire body shaking uncontrollably from fear. Lana brought her close, knowing exactly what she was going through. She tried to soothe her friend, but unlike Clark she had little success. Chloe continue to weep, unable to regain control of her facilities, and worry twisted within Lana's gut.

As she held Chloe, doing what she could to comfort her, Lana's mind began to piece together the mystery that had been slowly unfolding over the past few days. First, Ms. Morgan had died from fright, then Lana herself had been faced with her own worst fears, and now Chloe seemed to as well. This couldn't all be coincidence. Something was going on in Smallville, and she was going to find out what it was...

* * *

Clark didn't see Chloe at school the next day, which worried him greatly. After his Trigonometry class, he met Lana in front of her locker. She seemed quite preoccupied, and nearly dropped all of her books when Clark placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Jeeze, Clark, you scared me!" she said breathlessly.

Clark grimaced apologetically. "Sorry, Lana. Everyone seems to be on edge, lately. Have you seen Chloe today?"

Lana sighed, running a hand through her hair as she stopped stuffing books in her locker for a moment. "She didn't come today, Clark."

"Is she sick?" he asked, his tone one of worry.

Lana shook her head, her dark gaze meeting Clark's. "Actually, no. I think the same thing that happened to me at the Talon the other night happened to her."

Clark's eyes widened a little at this. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"I was in my room when I heard her start screaming," Lana began. "I ran as fast as I could, and found her in pretty much the same state you found me." She met his gaze with her own, her dark eyes drowning in his. "I was so scared, Clark. I've never seen her like that before. Chloe's always been the fearless one, I guess kinda like you."

Clark took her hands in his, giving them a soft squeeze. "I'm not fearless, Lana," he said. "I've been afraid a lot more than you might think."

Lana tilted her head at him. It didn't suprise her that he had been scared in his life, she knew everyone had. What did suprise her was his willingness to admit it. "What scared you, Clark?"

"The other night," he replied. "When I saw you lying on the floor of the Talon like that, I thought I might lose you. That frightened me more than any meteor-rock mutant ever could."

Lana gave him that private, tight-lipped smile that she only shared with him, placing a soft hand on his cheek. She shook her head slowly, having trouble finding the words to respond to that. When she finally did, she was suprised with how easily they came after finally admitting to her own feelings about him.

"What I ever did to deserve someone like you is beyond me," she said. "And despite all the mistakes you've made in the past, there's no one I'd rather trust with my life than you."

Clark couldn't help but blush, never having imagined hearing these words from Lana in his sweetest dreams. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and they parted ways, heading off to their next class.

* * *

Johnathan looked over the plumber's shoulder, wringing his hands nervously, hoping that it the problem wasn't going to cost the farm too much money. When he withdrew, Johnathan stepped to the side. "What's it look like?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Well from what I can see, the motor is burnt slap up," the plumber said. "I'll get an estimate from the office and check the main outside to make sure there's not a problem out there. I'll be back in a few minutes." The Kents watched as he left the room, then exchanged looks.

"What's the difference between 'burned up' and 'burnt slap up'?" Martha asked.

"I'm not sure," Johnathan replied, shaking his head. "But I think 'burnt slap up' is going to cost us more money."

The front door to the house opened and Clark walked inside. He set his bag down on the kitchen table before walking over to where his parents are standing. He smiled, unable to keep the feeling of complete elation from showing on his face. When he sees his parents' expressions, however, the smile quickly fades.

"What's going on? I saw the plumber's truck outside, did he find what was wrong?"

Johnathan sighed heavily, his gaze meeting Clark's. "We've got a bad motor. Hopefully that's all that needs to be replaced, but we might have to buy a brand new water heater."

"Can we afford that?" Clark asked.

"We don't know yet, honey," Martha replied. "But no matter what happens we'll find some way to make it through."

"Don't worry about it, son," Johnathan assured him. "I think you have a date to get ready for," he said as a grin began to spread across his face. "Let us worry about the farm for once while you go enjoy yourself."

Clark sighed, nodding slowly. He didn't want to leave his parents high and dry, but he had been planning this date for a week now. If something came between them now, he might never have another chance. "Alright, Dad," he said. "I guess you and Mom can handle this crisis without me."

Johnathan chuckled, happy for the good fortune his son has come upon, even if it is in the face of the farm's own adversity. Everyone turned to look as the plumber opened the front door to the house, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," he began, "I'm afraid your water main has a crack in it the size of the San Andreas."

Clark looked over at his father, his hopes sinking so low that he felt he might fall straight through the bottom floor of the house. His dad suprised him, however, by shaking his head and gesturing for him to get out of the house. Clark hesitated for a moment, torn between his options, but finally he decides that he can always fix the water main later with a little "spot welding". He grabs his bag and heads to his room, picking up the outfit he had laid out for the evening and storing it in his backpack after laying his books out on the bed. He would have to shower over at Pete's house, but he wasn't going to let anything come between him and Lana this time.

* * *

Pete grinned and slapped Clark on the back. "Sure, man, no problem. As a matter of fact, I'm getting ready for a date of my own tonight," he said. Clark had been a little uncomfortable imposing on his friend, but Pete seemed to have no problem with it. 

"Thanks, Pete, you're a life saver," Clark replied.

"Hey, what did I tell you? I got your back on this," he said. "You asked me to help you make sure nothing stopped you and Lana from going on this date, and shower or no shower, you're going to go on this date with Lana. You're going to prove to her that she can rely on you for more than just keeping her from being six feet under."

Clark chuckled, unable to keep the grin from his face. "You're a good friend, Pete," he said. "I'm going to grab that shower, I'll see you before I go to pick up Lana."

"Peace, brother," Pete said, punching Clark playfully in the shoulder as he walked off.

Clark took a quick shower, having lost a small chunk of time due to the problems at the farm. He shaved and brushed his teeth afterwards, before getting dressed. When he emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. He wore his brown jacket over this, along with a broad grin of anticipation. Pete arched an eyebrow at him as he walked into the living room.

"Well don't you look as good as me?" he said with a chuckle.

Clark laughed, rolling his eyes. After a few moments he let out a sigh. "So you never told me who you're going out with tonight."

"Kala Darvis," Pete said with a grin.

"The senior?" Clark asked with only mild suprise.

Pete nodded. "Yep, I asked her out Wednesday night at the Talon," he replied.

Something suddenly clicked in Clark's brain, setting off a chain reaction that sent him mentally reeling. From what Lana had told him, Chloe had interviewed Kala the same night that Lana found her collapsed on her bedroom floor. Kala was the last person who saw Ms. Morgan before her sudden death, and as Pete just told him, she was also at the Talon the same night Lana had her episode. That was three incidents with Kala involved, two too many for a coincidence. He looked at Pete with wide eyes.

"What is it, Clark?" his friend asked, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Pete, you have to trust me on this, alright?" Clark said. He waited for Pete to nod before continuing. "I think Kala is some sort of telepath, but not like Ryan was. I think she has the ability to manipulate a person's deepest fears. Each time there was an incident like that, Kala was always either in recent contact with that person or very nearby."

Pete thought about this for a moment, then finished the rest on his own. "Which would explain why Ms. Morgan looked as though she'd been frightened to death, and why Lana and Chloe had such strange episodes!" He stopped, his brow furrowing for a moment. "But why would she go after Lana? That's the only one that doesn't make any sense. She had motive for Chloe, because Chloe did something to upset her enough to make her storm out of the Talon."

"Knowing Chloe she probably asked the wrong question in an interview," Clark said. "I haven't been able to figure out why she went after Lana, either, but there has to be some motive."

Pete strained, trying to think of some reason for Kala to have it out for Lana, and then it hit him. "Ms. Morgan had something on Kala," he said. "There had to be some reason for Kala to kill her, what if she found some sort of evidence that Kala wanted to kill Lana?"

"It's all speculation unless we get some hard evidence," Clark replied. "Hurry up and go over to Kala's house, see if you can dig up something while you're there. I'll go pick up Lana and get her out of harm's way. If she went after her once, she's bound to try and finish the job."

Pete nodded, licking his lips in anticipation and nervousness. "I'll meet you at the theater," he said. As Clark started out the door, Pete called out to him. "Hey, man!" He offered Clark a grin. "Good luck with Lana tonight."

Clark took a deep breath, never having been more nervous in his entire life. He knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. His heart pounded in his chest, and it was all he could do to keep his breathing in check. The anticipation of the evening was killing him, not just because this was his last chance, but because of the situation unfolding with Kala.

* * *

When the door opened, Clark gasped at the sight before him. Lana was wearing a simple white sundress, with a tasteful flower pattern and no straps. Her hair was in a low ponytail, pinned back up with a clip that looked like a red flower. Strands of hair fell about her face, framing it perfectly. She smiled brightly, turning a full circle for him, the bottom of her dress flaring out around her knees. 

"What do you think?" she asked, even though she knew by his expression exactly what he thought.

"You looke absolutely beautiful," Clark said, taking a step towards her. He placed his hands on her waist, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

Lana nodded, neither of them able to keep the smile off of their face. "Yeah, let's go."

Clark offered her his arm, and she slipped hers through it, letting him lead her to the truck. "How's Chloe holding up?" he asked.

"She's doing better," Lana replied. She sounded relieved. "She still hasn't told me what she saw, but it had her really shaken up. Hopefully a weekend around the house will do her some good."

Clark opened the passenger door for Lana, helping her into the truck before going around to the driver's side and climbing in. He starts the truck, and pulls off onto the main road back towards a nearby town.

* * *

Clark sat next to Lana in the middle row of the movie theater, in the center two seats. He steals furtive glances at her while they share a favorite american movie pastime, washing down the salty, buttery treat at regular intervals with an ice cold drink. He wasn't able to concentrate on the movie, still a nervous wreck. He managed to keep all of this bottled up inside, however, pretending to be as relaxed as she seemed to be. 

Lana was just another duck on the pond, however. On the surface, everything about her demeanor was calm and relaxed, but beneath the water, the duck's feet were churning a mile a minute. She wondered if Clark would take the initiative to hold her hand, or even try to put an arm around her, and secretly hoped that he would. She wasn't going to press the issue, however, because she wasn't the kind of girl to take the initiative.

Clark decided to live for the moment, to take advantage of being with the girl he cared for more than anything else in the world. He moved his hand tentatively over to her, resting it palm-up on her leg. It was a technique Pete had told him about, and it worked to perfection. Lana allowed the hint of a smile to escape her lips as she intertwined their fingers. They sat like that for a while, enjoying the popcorn and moreso, one another's company. He gave her hand a soft squeeze, which to his delight she returned.

Deciding to take things a step further, Clark withdrew his hand, putting his arm around her shoulders. Lana responded by moving closer to him, lifting the armrest between them and resting her head on his shoulder. Clark was sure she could feel the way his heart pounded in his chest, but she didn't seem to mind. The warmth of her body against his relaxed him, and as she melted into him, he rested his cheek on her head.

After a while, Clark lifted his head and looked down at the girl cuddled up next to him, watching her with loving eyes. He noticed that her breathing was deep and steady, and after a moment, realized she'd fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself, letting her slumber persist for a little while longer before waking her with a kiss on the forehead. Lana moaned softly as she woke, stretching against him and looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, her cheeks flushing with embarassment.

"It's a boring movie," Clark replied. "You didn't miss much."

Their gazes met, and for a moment time froze around them again. Her face was flawless, and her eyes were like infinite oceans he could happily drown in for the rest of eternity. Her lips were parted slightly, almost begging to be kissed, but Clark's inhibitions kept him from taking the initiative. He wanted her to feel cared for, not lusted after.

Lana's gaze took in every part of Clark's face, but his eyes were what struck her the most. They were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen, and they spoke volumes to her about the way he felt. She knew how shy he was, and how much of a gentleman he wanted to be. But she already knew that he cared for her deeply, and she wanted more. She had shared Clark's feelings for a long time now, but she had never let them be known. He had hurt her too, and that had made things increasingly difficult for her. Now, however, she felt safe. There was a feeling of contentment in his arms that she had never felt anywhere else, and she didn't want that to stop. She would let him be a gentleman, because that was one of the many things she loved about him.

With a soft smile, Lana snaked her fingers into Clark's hair, feeling its softness. She pulled him closer, bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. As their lips touched, it was like a supernova firing off within their souls. Passion burned within the lovers' hearts, a choir of angels singing out against an eternal darkness, shedding light on a new day. Clark returned her kiss, her name a sigh on his lips as they shared this beautiful melody of love. The kiss felt like it lasted for an eternity, but after only a few moments they both withdrew, unable to keep the smiles from their faces. The two young lovers watched the rest of the movie in silence, stealing moments of passion in the slow parts, and beginning to truly fall in love.

* * *

Kala looked across the table at her date, bored and uninterested in both the food and the conversation. She had grown increasingly agitated with Pete throughout the evening, as their conversation seemed to shift more towards an interview than small talk. When the door to the restaurant opened with laughter, she looked up to see who had just entered. Her heart leapt for a moment when she saw Clark, then sank again when Lana followed him in. Kala could tell they were enjoying themselves, and the look in Clark's eyes sent her into an even greater depression than she already was. 

He loved her. There was no way around the truth any longer. Even if Lana were out of the picture, he would still never notice Kala. Her heart hardened, and her countenance became increasingly bitter as she watched them kiss. She knew what she had to do, no matter how much she hated the thought of it. If she couldn't have Clark, then nobody else would. She would do it tonight. She would wait until he was alone, then use her power upon him and watch with grim pleasure as Lana mourned his passing.

"Kala, you alright?" Pete asked.

The sound of his voice made her nearly jump out of her skin, and she quickly made up an excuse. "Yeah," she said. "Just with everything going on around here lately, I guess i've gotten a bit jumpy."

Pete smiled. "Well don't worry, you're safe with me."

Clark and Lana walked over to where Pete and Kala were sitting, and Pete could tell from the expression on both of their faces, the date was going well.

"Hey, Pete!" Clark said. "Hey, Kala. I didn't expect to run into you two here."

"This is one of three restaurants in town, Clark," Pete countered with a chuckle. "You had a one in three chance of running into us."

Lana laughed softly, looking over at Kala. "Hi, I'm Lana," she said, offering a hand. "You must be Kala."

Kala nodded, and even though it sickened her, shook Lana's hand. "A pleasure," she managed to choke out. She returned her gaze to Pete, moving her hand to her purse. "I'll be right back," she said, standing from her seat. Without another word, she turned and walked to the bathroom.

Clark looked over at Lana, "Hey, why don't you have a seat at the table, I need to ask Pete something real quick."

Lana nodded. "Sure, I actually need to go check my makeup anyways. I'll see you in a minute."

After she left, Clark took Kala's seat, letting out a long sigh. "So, did you find out anything?"

"Other than the fact that Clark Kent can no longer stop smiling?" he asked with a small laugh. "Yes." Pete's expression turned a little more serious. "Clark, I think Kala is stalking you."

Clark's eyes widened in suprise at this news, completely caught off guard. "Why?" was all he could ask.

"Well, when I went to go pick her up at her house, her parents weren't there. I knocked on the door a couple of times but no one answered. I saw her car and decided to just walk in. I figured I'd do a little snooping around while I could. I heard the shower running, so I knew I had some time."

"And what did you find?" Clark asked.

"Clark," Pete began. "I found her computer sitting in the den. She had a video of you cleaning the stalls in your barn. Now if I'm not mistaken, that's not something that would go in a video yearbook. I did some digging into her files, and found that ALL of her videos were of you."

Clark began to feel extremely uncomfortable, and the way he shifted in his seat reflected this. "That must have been what the guidance counselor found, and why she attacked Lana," he mused. A moment later, his eyes widened in realization. "Lana!"

Pete was only a second slower on the uptake. "She's alone in the bathroom with her!"

Clark started to get out of the chair and race towards the bathroom, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lana approaching. He let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw that she was okay.

"You ready to eat?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Clark replied, forcing a smile. "See you later, Pete," he said, exchanging a high five with his friend before leading Lana off to their table.

They had a quiet dinner, mostly because Clark was unable to keep his mind off of Kala and what she might plan to do. By the time they had finished dinner and started on coffee, Lana had noticed how uncomfortable he seemed.

"Is something wrong, Clark?" she asked hesitantly.

_Please don't let something be wrong. This night has been perfect so far._

Clark shook his head, smiling softly. "No, I'm find, Lana. Just thinking a lot."

Before Lana could ask her next question, Clark looked up and noticed that Pete and Kala had left without his noticing. His brow furrowed and his heart starting to race, hoping that she hadn't done something to his friend. He concentrated, looking through the exterior wall facing the parking lot. Pete's car was still there, but neither he nor Kala were anywhere near it. He shifted his gaze to the alleyway between buildings, and what he saw made his blood ran cold. One skeletal figure lay upon the ground, the other standing above with its arms crossed over its chest watching the first.

"I'll be right back," he said, standing up from his seat. "I promise, just... stay right there, okay?"

Lana nodded slowly. "Alright," she said. "Sure." She watched in confusion as he made his way out of the front door, disappearing around the corner.

Kala stood over Pete's body as he writhed and screamed, a malevolent smile on her face. "You're just like everyone else! You think I killed her! I didn't! She died of natural causes, just like you will."

"Kala, stop!" Clark shouted, but his words were drowned out by a sudden burst of thunder. Rain began to pour around them, instantly soaking Clark to the bone. He couldn't see clearly anymore, but he could still make out the shapes of Pete and Kala's bodies. He rushed forward, using the rain as cover from view as he used his super speed to race down the alleyway. He collided with Kala, breaking her concentration and freeing Pete from her deadly hold. They hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, with Kala screeching at him to get off of her.

Clark suddenly felt a shiver of pure dread run throughout his body, and a moment later, everything went black.

_The sun shone down on the plotted fields surrounding Smallville, Kansas, providing warmth and life for the infant plant life growing within the soil. Clark sood in the barn, inside his fortress of solitude, gazing out of the loft window. The day suddenly brightens, the sky split with a massive burst of flame and energy. Clark's eyes widened as he watched the giant meteor rocket towards earth, slamming into a nearby cornfield._

No... this couldn't be happening again. Not again.

_More meteors followed, many of them heading towards Smallville proper, and as he watched the destruction, panic burst within him. Not caring about the consequences, Clark turned to run out of the barn, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lana standing before him._

_"So, this is the truth, Clark? This is how you came to Smallville? This is what you really are?"_

_Clark didn't know what to say, completely caught off guard by her accusations. "Lana, I..."_

_"You killed my parents!" she shouted angrily. "You destroyed my life! You took away everything that was ever important to me! How could you lie to me, Clark!?"_

_She was walking forwards now, backing him up towards the loft window. Clark suddenly began to feel weak, almost sick. He looked down and gasped when he saw what was in her hand. A shard kryptonite glowed in her clenched fist, radiating sickening energy towards him._

_"Lana... what are you doing...?"_

_"I've found your weakness, Clark," she said. "And I'm going to destroy your life the same way you've destroyed everyone else's!" She thrust the shard forward, stabbing him in the chest. Pain seared through every nerve in Clark's body, and he recoils, stumbling backwards. He felt his back hit the edge of the window, and a moment later he was falling. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come...

* * *

_Lana drummed her fingers on the tabletop, waiting for Clark to return. She jumped when thunder boomed overhead. Worry replaced boredom when she realized that Clark was out there in that storm, and she quickly rose to her feet. She was about to walk outside when the waitress stopped her.

"Excuse me, you're going to have to pay for that meal before you leave," she said.

Lana shot her a glare. "I am not a thief. I just have to run outside for a moment and get something. I'll be right back."

The waitress' eyes widened in suprise and she stepped aside, allowing Lana to rush out the door. Rain pounded the pavement, drowning out any noise without needing help from the crackling thunder overhead. She looked around the parking lot from under the protection of the canopy over the entrance, but saw no sign of him.

_Where are you, Clark? Please be okay._

Pulling Clark's jacket around her, Lana stepped out into the rain, which immediately soaked through all of her protective layers, chilling her to the bone. Fearing the worst, she turned down the alleyway, and the sight that greeted her frightened her more than the hallucination at the Talon ever could. Kala stood over Clark, holding a sharp piece of piping in her hands. Clark writhed on the ground, his body convulsing as he let out a roar of pain an fear.

She felt a deep rage boil inside of her, a protective instinct over Clark that stemmed from some unknown place within her heart. She rushed at Kala, running as fast as she could. The other girl never saw it coming, all of her attention focused on Clark. Lana collided with Kala in a tackle that would have made Whitney proud, sending them both to the ground hard.

"Get away from him!" Lana screamed. She glared down at the other girl, but Kala didn't respond, the force of the impact having knocked her unconscious. With the threat out of the way, Lana moved over to Clark, wiping the rain out of his face, and smoothing his hair back.

"Clark! Clark, its me! Are you okay?" She was frantic, but as Clark started to come to, she calmed down considerably. She helped him sit up, wrapping her arms around him.

"Lana?" Clark said in a stupor. "What happened?"

"Shh," Lana replied, bringing his head to rest against her shoulder in natural instinct. "You're okay. It was Kara. I don't know what she did, but she almost killed you and Pete."

Clark sank into her, shaken from the ordeal but otherwise perfectly fine. He pulled her closer to him, and after a few moments he had composed himself. The rain fell about them in a torrent, but amidst the storm he found calm in her eyes. He smoothed back her rain-slicked hair, pulling his jacket closer around her, as the rain had soaked through her dress completely.

"You're soaked," he said, helping her zip up the jacket.

Lana looked him up and down, thankful that he's alright. She laughs softly when she sees his state of disarray. "So are you." They both share a moment of laughter before Clark gets to his feet, helping her up as well. He picks Pete up as well, who had just regained consciousness and was shaking uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" he asked in much the same manner Clark had.

"Kala, she tried to attack you. I came out to... because you'd left your wallet inside, and saw her trying to kill you... I don't really remember much after that," Clark replied.

Lana chimed in. "Do you guys think we could finish this conversation inside where it's not raining ice cubes?"

* * *

Clark looked at the exposed water main running through the cow pasture. The crack in it was indeed as bad as the plumber had made it out to be, but there was no way his parent's would be able to afford the twelve hundred dollar price tag to fix everything. After double-checking to make sure no one else is around, he squints, sending heat from his eyes towards the pipe. Smoke curls up from the ground as the metal superheats, welding back together over the course of a few seconds. 

Clark grinned, satisfied with his work, and started walking back towards the barn. The previous evening's events were still fresh in his mind, especially the vision Kala had given him. The police had arrested her shortly after being called, and from what Clark had heard she was getting therapy at a mental institution in Metropolis. Chloe was doing much better now that everything had been resolved, as were Pete and Lana.

His and Lana's first date had been an absolute success, despite the minor setback of his being attacked by a stalker. As Clark reached the top step of the loft, he smiled, watching the stars out of the window that had almost been his demise in his dream. He wasn't sure how Kala had been able to do what she'd done, but he was certainly glad she wouldn't be harming anyone else again.

"I knew I'd find you here," Lana said from behind him. Clark turned to find her standing on the top step, her hand resting on the railing.

BACKGROUND MUSIC - RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS: YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL

"I'm always here," Clark replied with a soft laugh. "It's not like you have to hunt for me."

Lana stepped closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "Are you okay? I mean, after everything that happened last night?"

Clark let out a long sigh, placing his hands on her shoulders and gazing deeply into her eyes. "I'm still a little shaken up, but I'll be alright." He allows himself a lopsided smile. "You saved me, again."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "I'm just glad this is all over," she said. "It's nice to have you to myself for a little while."

Clark rested his hands on her back, holding her close. He could never get tired of the way her body felt against his, of holding her like this, and no matter what happened, he would always make time for these moments with her. They both turned their heads to gaze out at the stars, just listening to the sound of one another's breathing. It was the perfect moment, and Clark knew it. He could no longer hide from what he felt, what he wanted, and he decided to take the initiative.

Lana looked up in mild suprise as he cupped her chin with his index finger. He brought his lips to meet hers, kissing her softly. Her arms drifted up his back to encircle his neck, her fingers losing themselves in his hair. Their kiss deepened as Clark parted her lips with his tongue, and she responded with a soft moan, pouring as much back into the kiss as he was giving. The two lovers remained intertwined, lost in one another as a shooting star raced through the night sky. For the first time in their lives, everything was perfect.

* * *

In the ICU wing of Metropolis General, Dr. Fredrick Walden was comatose in his hospital bed, just as he had been for the past six weeks. There seemed to be no hope for him, and the doctors had already said that he would probably never wake again, even though he was able to support his own life functions. His nurse finished filling out her nightly report, placing his chart back in its place at the foot of his bed before walking out. 

Suddenly, barely noticable, the Doctor's eyelids stirred. His movements were minute, but there. His fingers quivered and his legs began to twitch, almost as though he was in a dream. The monitors keeping track of his vital signs suddenly redlined, and cataract-covered eyes opened wide. He took in a deep breath, quickly taking in his surroundings. With a few swift movements he ripped off the apparatus sticking to his body, and rushed over to the window, throwing it open and leaping into the darkness...


End file.
